What is a Sea Serval?
Crafty, sly and beautiful, sea servals are a favored companion among many, regardless of their aquatic origins. Long, slender bodies, coupled with a flowing, yet strong fish-like tail, propel them through the water gracefully and with purpose. Sea serval bodies are engineered to excel on both the land and sea and are roughly the same size as their otterling neighbors -- however, the 'dogs of the sea' do not get along well with the 'cats of the sea' for obvious reasons. The feline even has unique webbing between each toe that makes it an excellent swimmer, and sleek fur that is meticulously taken care of helps keep water and salt from clinging to their form and ruining their complexion. Sea servals do make great companions, however, they also turn out to be quite independent, and largely favor those who are the same. They are mainly seen with pirates, rogues and thieves, which is a testament to their true nature and reflects their preferences. Others usually take this as a reason not to trust a sea serval at first glance. They are notoriously wicked felines that know how to get their way and enjoy a challenge. This usually means helping their bonded cohort break into homes, steal valuables, hunt, and dive for lost treasure; you name it, and a sea serval is bound to figure out a way to do it...all in due time of course, these cats like to go at their own pace. It is usually they who decide if they feel like lending a paw or merely watching from the sidelines. Apart from their more devilish revels, sea servals are adamantly loyal to the one they are bonded to and are craftier than many give them credit for. Their ability to be silent stalkers and problem solvers makes them an asset to any would-be rouge out on a mission. Many will plainly state that if you failed at a steal, then it was because you did not have a faithful and beautiful feline by your side. Sea Servals are felines that are filled with personality and individuality. Only those who are just as carefree and wily as them can truly call one of these highly independent creatures a 'faithful' companion. Old Lore Sea Servals are medium sized felines that are no larger than your average dog. Their lithe build and elegant physics make them perfect companions for those with more thieving attributes (plus it doesn't hurt that they love to steal shiny objects on a regular basis). A Sea Serval will never tie itself to one of pure heart and good intentions, these cats are attracted to only the most skillful of rogues and thieves and refuse to be paired with an amateur. They are known for having high expectations towards those they have decided to claim as their own, and will expect their thief to be just as skilled as themselves. It would be wise to remember that a Sea Serval is not chosen, this cat chooses you. Once you are dubbed 'theirs', they are not known for sharing what is rightfully their own. This makes it hard for them to get along with other creatures; they especially despise Dire Wolves as a whole. Essentially, Sea Servals can be summed up as independent individuals with minds of their own and a skill for breaking and escaping nearly anything. Whether you be rogue, thief, or pirate, all know that to have one of these felines by your side is not only good luck, but a crucial key to your successful stealing career! (By Benathorn )